A casino refers to a place in which table games such as poker, blackjack, or baccarat and games using a device such as a slot machine can be enjoyed. In general, in a casino, a plurality of games are played using casino chips as money. A casino table is used in table games in which a plurality of customers can play at a time.
The center of the casino table is used to open cards for the game or for a dealer to take losing chips or pay winning chips during the game. A plurality of casino tables are arranged in a casino game room. A casino manager manages two or eight casino tables as one pit. The casino manager is referred to as a supervisor, a floor person, a pit boss, a shift manager, or the like.
The dealer provides various services for the convenience of customers, explains game rules to the customers, enables the game to progress using cards, a roulette wheel, or dice after determining whether participants are seated and whether a prescribed amount of money has been bet, pays chips to a customer or takes chips from the customer according to winning or losing of the game, exchanges the chips of the customer, and notifies the casino manager of the presence of a person who performs suspicious actions during the game.
Also, the dealer is responsible for requesting a casino cage to fill chips when the chips are insufficient on a corresponding casino table and requesting the casino cage to withdraw the chips when the chips are excessive.
As described above, the dealer performs various tasks and even a skilled dealer spends a great deal of time handling cash and chips rather than simply continuing the game with customers, and error may occur due to mistakes or the like.
Also, mistakes, errors, and unfair practices have to be prevented in the cash and chips handling process of the dealer in the casino game room. Because the casino game room is open 24 hours a day and 365 days a year and chips of a large amount of money are delivered in a game progress process, it is difficult to substantially perform real-time check or follow-up check in reality so as to prevent mistakes, errors, and unfair practices.
Further, because the dealer spends a great deal of time handling the cash and chips, such as chips purchase, chips exchange, chips fill, chips withdraw, or storage of chips received as tips, the progress of the game is frequently delayed, causing errors and unfair practices frequently occur, and these problems have still not been solved.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,787 B2, technology of inserting notes such as bills and tickets into a bill validator, accepting normal notes, and rejecting abnormal (counterfeit) notes to reduce the risk and save the time of the dealer is disclosed. However, because a medium recognized by the bill processor as normal notes is immediately stored in a stacker, there is a problem in that a conflict may occur between a customer and the dealer when an amount of money assumed by a customer is different from an amount of money recognized by the bill processor. In addition, the technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,787 B2 has a limitation in terms of improving work efficiency of the dealer and enhancing security because content of giving a exchange for chips or filling or withdrawing the chips is not mentioned.